Alexia Storm Rogers
by alexia turner
Summary: Two friends, Alexia Rogers and Elektra Merdock, are not your typical Sky High students. Shy and quite until Senior yr, they start talking to the boys they like. But what happens when someone comes after them? Why have they taken Elektra? R&R first ficcy,


The life of Alexia Storm

Hey, I'm Alexia Storm Rogers, and I'm currently a senior at sky high. My best friend is Elektra Crystal Murdock, we've been best friends every since the first day at sky high, our freshmen year. She was seen as weird and so was I. Elektra and me well were in sorta a shell, we didn't talk to a lot of people, because the fact was we didn't have much confidence.

However, it being our senior year we thought we would try to come more out of the shell and be more, well, more out going. We didn't know exactly how to be more out going until one day we met this girl by the name majenta. She was so awesome; she had purple hair, and could now turn into any animal she wanted. At first, she said she could be a ginny-pig. How embarrassing. However, her powers were worth the wait.

However, she seen Elektra and I had potential and helped us come out of our shell. This is how the story begins.

"Hey majenta what exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see, just calm down, I know what I'm doing." She replied, as she snipped my hair away.

Right when she was done cutting my hair some she then told me she was going to dye it. I just about freaked out. The thought of dying my hair, just scared me, don't ask why, I really don't know. However, she went ahead and finished my hair, then started with my makeup. By the time she finished, I was feeling sick to my stomach, the thought of how I might look scared me to death.

She told me to wait in a room with no mirrors, and no way too see how I looked and wait until she finished with Elektra. I waited anxiously wanting to see how Elektra and I looked. About an hour had passed and the door opened, majenta told me to put a blind fold on and follow her. I knew Elektra was there I heard her talking, so I replied, "Elektra are you there?"

I heard her trembling voice say, "Yes are you nerves?"

I tried to play it cool but it was hard, not having say in what you would look like. So I replied, "just a little but I trust majenta, she's cool."

As we were finally seated, she lifted the blind folds at first we could only see how the other looked then she would let us see our self. When our blind folds were lifted, Elektra and I screamed, in shock. I was speechless I didn't know what to say. But some how I got out, "wow! Your hott!"

Elektra screamed, "I am? I am? I, I, I mean so are you!"

Majenta laughed and asked, "Are you ready to see the new you?"

Nerves and not sure what I would I think, I replied, as Elektra and I looked at each other, "yes we are."

As the curtain was lifted and the mirrors then shown, I seen a completely new person staring back at me, I liked it, I liked it a lot. I looked to Elektra as she stood in shock, she looked at me and replied, "Look at me, this isn't me, it's like I'm in a preps body. I like it! I like it a lot. Thanks so much majenta, you've really changed us."

"Oh I'm not finished yet…" she replied.

As Elektra and I looked at each other majenta then replied, "It's shopping time!"

As we all went to the mall we shopped until we dropped. Elektra bought ten to twenty out fits. I bought ten to twenty and well as for majenta, she bought tons, I lost count. As I went home that night I picked out the perfect out fit for the first day of sky high senior year.

I was nerves, I didn't know what people would think of me since I changed. I was hoping to catch someone's eye, the guy I have had a crush on ever since I was a freshmen here at sky high, William stronghold. He was so dreamy I loved his brown hair and his blue eye's. he had been dating layla for two years and I seen both were happy, so I would just admire from a distance. But when I heard layla and Will broke up, because layla cheated I figured, that this would be my chance, or would it?

The next day at school, I wore my short Levi mini skirt with my hot pink shirt. I would also be wearing my white flip-flops. With my new hair cut, it would look perfect. Oh yeah my hair cut and color was the bomb. My hair was a really pretty color blonde, with red ends. My makeup, brought out my facial features. The mascara brought out my big blue eye's, and my lips glossed, made it irresistible for guys not wanting to kiss them, I mean me. My eye shadow was a medium pink fading into a light pink as it went up. I was hott no doubt about it.

As I waited on Elektra, I seen she had dressed to kill. She had a white skirt, with a baby blue tube shirt on. Her eye shadow was a medium blue which faded to a light blue as it went up. Her lips red and glossed, her eye' which was an icy blue made her eye's stand out with the eyeliner she wore and mascara. Her cheeks rosy like mine. Her hair was short, she had it spiked in the back, it was white with icy blue tips. She had long bangs but just on one side and it was the length of her jawbone, the tip of it was blue also. She was also seen as hott.

As we were now at sky high, we turned a lot of heads. However, unfortunately also turned the heads of villains. We started toward the school, but lash and speed, the two biggest bullies' meet us along the way. They snatch our purses, I looked to Elektra and then back to them and replied nicely at first, "Please give those back."

"And if we don't then what?" they replied as they laughed.

I looked to Elektra and seen her eye's starting to glow, as they which was lash and speed start teasing us. I then get mad and but try to stay cool, but Elektra wasn't doing so, she was stating to change, but I replied trying to calm her down, "it's not worth it, just let me handle it."

"Oh you afraid to use your powers? Huh? Chicken! You cry baby!" speed yelled.

As I became angry, I begin to form and as I did so, I replied, "You want to see scared?"

As I started to float I then begin to form a tornado, as they stood in shock I then started to chase them a little as, I then stopped the begin to beg. I looked and started to come back down, still in my black suit, which was form fitting, I looked at them and replied, and "Who's scared now?"

As then Elektra started to change she formed into her solid white dress, as her wings came about and there were solid baby blue. Her hair grew and started floating and then froze them right were they stood. As everyone laughed and clapped, we then went back to being normal. As Elektra had gotten distracted from all the attention, I noticed the two guys me and Elektra had, had our eye on, coming our way.

As I nudged Elektra she just replied, "one minuet…"

As I tried to tell her she wouldn't listen, but when she turned around she saw what I saw, which was will and warren coming toward us. Stunned she just started stutter, "what.. A-a-a-am i-i-i-I g-g-g-going to-o-o-o d-d-do?"

Before I could answer they were already standing we're me and Elektra was. As I stood there, I heard will say, "hey my name is william stronghold, and this is my friend…"

That's when warren spoke up, "man I can introduce myself. Hello beautiful lady's my name is warren peace. I couldn't help but notice you guys beating stretch and speed, it was quite a show."


End file.
